His Haunting Eyes
by Sukara-Nodori
Summary: Two souls have been corrupted, and a new evil threatens the world. No marysues Love, angst, actionadventure you want it, you get it. Yaoi, variety of couples i.e YJ, YYJ, KJ, YYY, RB, onesided MJ, etc.. More couples inside. Rated for language, violence,
1. Prologue

Author's Note- 'Ello folks, I got this idea from my friend, so I decided to write it since it was a good idea. Btw- Don't ask about the title. --;

WARNINGS: Violence, bad language, weirdness, shoenai, etc. Don't like? Then why're ya here? Shoenai: Light boy/boy love, in case you don't know what that means.

Pairings: Take a guess. They'll probably change depending on what the reviewers (if any) want. The pairings will range from: J/Y, J/K, Y/YY, R/YB, H/O, M/J (one-sided), and Shizuka/ Kaiba. There will probably be more as well. Where do you want this story to go? Whom do you want to see with whom?

Flames: Criticism is welcome, pointless flames are boring and waste of time and space, so please keep those out- they're just plain annoying. Got something that you REALLY despise about my fic? Well, drop me an email and we'll discuss it civilly (sp?): on with the story!

His Haunting Eyes

Prologue:

"Yami, are you sure this will work? What if something goes wrong?" A short boy sitting on the floor in his bedroom asked. He had deep violet eyes, and strange multi-colored hair of black, red, and gold. The boy wore a white t-shirt paired with jeans, his feet bare.

The boy he had been addressing, Yami, stopped reading the large, old-looking book in his hands and peered down at him.

"Yugi, I would never endanger your life. If we do this exactly as the book says, then it should work perfectly." Yami was slightly taller than Yugi, and looked nearly identical, save for his hypnotizing red-tinted eyes. His voice was deeper as well, and he appeared a little older than Yugi, though he wore the same clothes.

"Wow Yami! It'll be so cool to have separate bodies! You'll be able to go everywhere with me still, but you'll be able to participate in what I do too! Like video games and stuff!" The violet-eyed boy exclaimed happily. Yami smiled back.

"Yugi, we can start now. You'll have to read it aloud as well, understand?" Yugi grinned.

"Yup!"

As they began reading the ancient text, Yami began speaking lower and faster, with Yugi desperately trying to keep up, his lips stumbling over the strange words which held no meaning to him. Suddenly, the text ended. Yugi glanced at his other self, clearly confused.

"Yami? I don't think it worked. Did I not read it right?" Yugi squeaked, worry and guilt reflecting in his wide eyes.

"No- Yugi, of course it's not your fault!" Yami tried to calm his light. However, he suddenly felt pain explode all over his body. He collapsed onto his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream. Yugi was faring no better, though he had already passed out.

As Yami attempted to crawl over to Yugi, he suddenly felt even more pain- pain so excruciating that he couldn't fight against it, and his world quickly fell into darkness. Both boys were lying motionless; suddenly, a dark glow emitted from the Sennen Puzzle, resonating around both of them. Something had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

A soft tune carried from a tall teen's lips as he walked down a busy street, his backpack slung casually over his shoulder. He wore a blue school uniform, sloppily put together, with the jacket unbuttoned halfway. His name was Jounouchi Katsuya, but went by Jou. He had shaggy light, blonde hair then hung in his soft hazel-brown eyes.

He soon stopped in front of a shop- the Kame Game Shop that his best friend's grandfather owned. He walked around back and lightly knocked on the door. The blonde boredly shifted from foot to foot, his eyes glancing around for something interesting.

Jou grinned as the door opened up to reveal Yugi, although he seemed a little different than before. His eyes were slightly different- a rosy violet. Yugi looked an inch taller as well.

"Hey Yug' what's up? Ya look a bit taller today, what're you wearing, heels?" Jou laughed. Yugi shrugged.

"Hi Jou. Nah, I'm the same as always. You want a bagel?" He asked suddenly. Jou's eyes went wide with delight.

"SURE! Wait, what time is it? ACK! No! If I get a bagel we'll be late for school! Don't worry, I'll eat somethin' during study hall, now let's go!" With that he dashed away, sticking his tongue out at his shorter friend.

"I'll beat ya there, Shorty!"

Yugi tilted his head as he watch Jou race away. A smirk played on his lips for a moment, his eyes suddenly darkening to a inkish black, before returning to their light, pinkish violet color.

He lightly touched the puzzle hanging from his neck, before breaking out in a run after Jou.

End Notes- Short prologue, first chapter up soon- if you guys are curious enough to want to know what happened to Yugi and Yami. Oh yes, I'm using the Japanese names, in case you're confuse. C ya soon!


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

Author's Notes: Hello again! Long time, no update! I had a lack of inspiration, and time, for awhile. But, I'm going to see if I can get this story up again. Oh ya, this fic is very Jou-centered (duh, he's my favorite character). So, if you don't care for him you'll probably not like this story. XD I'm not sure of my take of Anzu, therefore I'll just try to write her in character. Also, I know Yami's real name is Atem/Atemu, but I like calling him Yami, so that's what I'm using.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; if I did I wouldn't be wasting time writing a fan fiction on it on a fan fiction site. --;

WARNINGS: Violence, bad language, weirdness, shoenai, etc. Don't like? Then why're ya here? Shoenai: Light boy/boy love, in case you don't know what that means.

Pairings: Take a guess. They'll probably change depending on what the reviewers (if any) want. The pairings will range from: J/Y, J/K, Y/YY, R/YB, H/O, M/J (one-sided), and one-sided Shizuka/ Kaiba. There will probably be more as well. Where do you want this story to go? Whom do you want to see with whom?

Flames: Criticism is welcome, pointless flames are boring and waste of time and space, so please keep those out- they're just plain annoying. Got something that you REALLY despise about my fic? Well, drop me an email and we'll discuss it civilly (sp?): on with the story! Oh ya, I don't have time to write up the whole chapter, so this is just an intro into it, just to get some more ideas down. Any ideas on pairings/plot would be cool from you guys, so drop me a review or an email, k?

His Haunting Eyes

Intro to Chapter 1: It Begins

Jou and Yugi joined up with the others (Ryou, Otogi, Honda, and Anzu) as they entered school. As the guys began chatting, Anzu noticed that Yugi was quieter than normal, instead watching the guys interact with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yugi?" Anzu blinked in surprise as the spiky-haired teen's eyes suddenly shifted to her, and couldn't help but flinch from the intensity of the gaze. She tilted her head- something seemed different about him.

"Yes?" he asked in a voice that almost sounded like Yami's. Anzu shifted nervously, confused as to why she suddenly felt _very _uncomfortable around one of her closest friends.

"Um, are you okay Yugi? You seem...out of it." Yugi frowned.

"How so? I'm just tired. I don't have to be happy and perky all the time you know." He replied sharply, ignoring the hurt look in the brunette's eyes. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud yell.

Jou was currently fuming, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Standing smugly in front of him was none other than the great Seto Kaiba himself, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Give it back Kaiba!" Jou demanded, his hand now outstretched. Kaiba smirked, then glanced down at the sheet, apparently reading it.

"Hm, this essay is actually pretty good. Who knew that mutts could write well? I guess you can teach a dumb dog new tricks." He snickered. Jou wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult, but decided he didn't care either way. The CEO had no right snatching his homework out of his hands.

"Why you-" Before he could continue, Yugi appeared by his side, looking curious.

"Hello Kaiba. Hey Jou, what's going on?" Jou glanced at him briefly, before pointing an accusing finger to the teen before him.

"Kaiba stole my homework and won't give it back!" Kaiba snorted in response.

"Stole? Right." With that he crumpled it up and threw it at Jou, bouncing it off his head as he walked away. Yelling in outrage, Jou raced after him. As he caught up, he grabbed him by the shoulders, but Kaiba, in a surprising move, twisted around instantly and slammed the shocked blonde up against the wall.

"Nice try, pup, but not good enough." Jou tried to jerk away, but the blue-eyed brunette held tight.

"You need to learn your place. I guess I'll just have to be stricter with you. Although….you're cute when you're angry." With a smirk, Kaiba released him and walked away, leaving a stunned Jou. Jou quickly glanced around, seeing Otogi, Ryou, Anzu, and Honda racing up to him. Sighing in relief, Jou figured that nobody had heard what Kaiba had said to him.

The blonde was very confused. He had always thought that Kaiba hated him. They argued constantly, and the rich teen was always putting him down- everything from his intelligence to his dueling skills. Now Kaiba was calling him…..cute? Shaking his head, Jou resolved to figure out what happened later.

"Jou, are you okay? What happened? We just saw Kaiba let go of you. The bastard didn't hurt you did he?" An angered Honda demanded. Jou shook his head.

"Nah. Just insulted me and left. Jerk. Come on, let's get to class." As they departed to their first period class, none noticed a certain member of their group standing back in the shadows, eyes narrowed in anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou sat in Algebra, struggling to keep awake. He had pushed the earlier incident to the back of his mind, and instead was attempting to focus on the myriad of equations on the board. As he blinked his eyes rapidly, Jou suddenly felt he was being watched.

Attempting to be inconspicuous, Jou yawned and stretched, and gazing around as he did so. His eyes then met those of his best friend, Yugi. The shorter teen's head was turned, staring right at him. Jou flashed a smile, and turned back to the board. He felt very unnerved- especially since he could still feel that powerful stare on him.

Jou briefly wondered about his friend's strange behavior. Yugi had been acting off all day. Then again, so had Kaiba. Jou sighed- was the whole world going nuts today?

Jou looked down and turned to a clean page in his notebook, writing down a note.

_Yugi,_

_What's up with you? Are you angry with me? I'm hungry. What do you have for lunch? Want to hang out after school? _

_Jou_

Jou then folded it up as small as he could and tossed it over to Yugi, landing it perfectly in front of him. Yugi looked at him in surprise, and then slowly opened the note. Jou watched as Yugi read it, then gazed over at him and smiled...oddly. Not the happy, innocent smile Jou knew, but a cocky, smug one he was used to seeing on Kaiba.

Jou blinked as the note bounced back onto his desk. Opening it, Jou read over the quick response in slight confusion. Not only was the response strange, but he noticed that it was written quite sloppily- Yugi was known to write clearly, even in notes he exchanged with Jou.

_Jou_

_Meet me on the roof at lunch._

_Yugi_

Jou looked over at Yugi, who was still, apparently, staring at him intently. Jou nodded, receiving what appeared to be a bright smile from Yugi.

Sitting in the back of the room, piercing cobalt blue eyes scrutinized all that was occurring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, all is going according to plan I presume?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes Brother, I placed the book, and the fools actually used the spell." A laugh resonated throughout the richly decorated room.

"It won't be long then. Soon, we'll have all the power we need."

"……."

"What's wrong? You disapprove?"

"No…just wondering how this will help us achieve our goals though."

"You need more faith. We just have to wait for the right moment, then we'll make our move."

**To Be Continued….**

A/N- A little teaser at the end about the "bad guys". And no, they don't want to take over the world. That'd be too obvious and boring. They have something else planned. And yes, the "bad guys" are original characters, so you won't know them from the show. Oh ya, do you guys want Malik & Marik in this fic? 'Cause I can write them in. shrug They could play some entertaining roles.

So, what does 'Yugi' want to talk to Jou about? What's up with Kaiba? And are there any other couples you want? Sorry, not much of an exciting first part of the chapter, but the second part is going to be realllly good. At least I think so. :P


End file.
